Petty Differences
by Inu-Fan1
Summary: The Feudal Era was gone and 500 years had passed—yet for Kagome it had only been five months. Kagome had saved lives, she had saved the world but when her brother asked her a question, she suddenly could not stop but wonder about it. "You saved humans and Youkai alike, why stop now?" Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Petty Differences  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.  
**Summary**: The Feudal Era was gone and 500 years had passed—yet for Kagome it had only been five months. Kagome had saved lives, she had saved the world but when her brother asked her a question, she suddenly could not stop but wonder about it. "You saved humans and Youkai alike, why stop now?" Happy Halloween!  
**  
A/N-** It's Halloween and I decided to post a story that I have been really interested in seeing what people think of. While I wrote this story, I kind of decided to present how I sometimes viewed Kagome. As crazy as this might sound, while there are some differences, I couldn't help but notice the similarities she had with some superheroes. Love it, hate it—I had to write it and not leave the poor story on my desktop! Debating on if your views and thoughts of this story are crazy or interesting it may or may not be a chapter series!

She sat there watching the news bitterly. It had been five months since she had returned home—five months since she realized she was no longer needed. She was okay, better than her family had thought she would be. Heck, she was better than she thought she would be. That being said, it had been the longest five months of her entire life—not only long but _boring_. In the first week, she had quickly realized something very important.

Never again would her heart beat like it did in the Feudal Era.

Never again would she feel the kind of emotions she did in the Feudal Era.

Never again would she get to experience the day to day adrenaline rush that she did in the Feudal Era.

Never again would she feel like her life had such an important purpose and meaning like it had in the Feudal Era.

All of those thoughts made her come to one very important conclusion.

_Never again would she be whole._

Once she had come to accept all of that, she had fallen into a 'funk' as her brother called it.

She had finished her mission in the Feudal Era. She had defeated Naraku and wished the jewel to never harm anyone again. After all of that, she had left. She knew her home was not the Feudal Era but that simple fact did not make her heart hurt any less.

What did she have left? She had finished high school a year ago. She was now nineteen and alone. She had saved lives, and in the end, she had saved the world—and yet to the people that did not _really _know her, it seemed like she had drastically struggled with high school and had nothing going for her. What was she supposed to do?

For the past 4 years she had thrived on having such an important mission to complete. She had thrived, grown, matured and learned from it. In the Feudal Era she had such an important reason to live and survive. Yet here in the present she was simply not sure what to do with herself. What was left for her?

Society would say that she needed to go college. Society would then say she should get a job and after that, have a family and be happy with life.

Yet, those thoughts terrified her.

She had no desire to become like that.

She was almost positive she would not be able to become so, well, _human_.

What had almost killed her was the thought that she might not have a choice. What else could she possibly do? There was no other option but to simply fall in step with the rest of the humans. After all, she was a human herself.

It was not as if she could suddenly decide to frolic off and go an adventure like she had done in the Feudal Era because she simply did not want a boring life. No, with five hundred years having gone by, too much had changed with the world for her to even dream of having such an adventure.

She would never again be able to see the beautiful scenery and wilderness like she had done in the Feudal Era. In five hundred years, so much had been taken away. The once vast wilderness of Japan was long gone. Instead of being surrounded by familiar breath taking scenery, she was now in Tokyo, the largest metropolitan area in the world.

"The body was found by the Arakawa River…"

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she stared at the television in anger. Every time she would turn it on, there seemed to be a story about murder or something of that sort. For the past five months, Kagome began to realize just how much violence there was still in this world. How was it that even after demons were somehow no longer here, the world was still filled with such violence and chaos? Were humans truly so harmful and destructive to each other?

She would be stupid to say that demons were the only reason for violence back in the Feudal Era. No, she had seen demons do some amazing work and save many lives back then. Yet, it seemed like for every good demon that she had met, there had been five bad ones to take their place. How had they magically vanished from the world? Had they truly become extinct? How was it that the humans survived and the demons had died off?

"Sounds like Japan needs a hero."

Kagome turned to the voice that had spoken and smiled. Glancing at the time, she had realized that it was indeed time for Souta to arrive back home from school.

"Oh, Souta, I'm sure the police have everything handled." Their mother spoke up as she entered the living room from the Kitchen. "Speaking of which, perhaps you could do your homework _before _reading your comics?" Mrs. Higurashi stared at the comics in her sons' hands while letting out a tired sigh.

"I don't have homework today, it's Friday!" Souta stated proudly while plopping himself on the couch next to Kagome. He had stressed the word 'Friday' as if it had special meaning. Smiling, Kagome looked at her brother whose face was in the comics with fascination. When had he taken up such an interest in them?

"Could you imagine being a superhero with all this crime rate?!"

Her brother stared at her with a smirk. Smiling back, Kagome tried to realize just when her once eight year old brother turned into a twelve year old who was going on twenty. He was suddenly less annoying and much more intellectual. In the back of her mind, she was saddened that she did not get to spend as much time with the 'younger' Souta that she had known. Pushing the thought aside, she told herself what she had done was more important than that, more important than family.

"Souta, Japan has one of the lowest crime rate—the police are doing a good job."

Kagome stared at her mother with wide eyes. The police were doing a good job? If they were doing a great job then why the heck was there stories regarding murder, kidnapping and violence each day on the television.

"Mama, there is news of murder, violence, kidnapping and stealing _each day_." Kagome stated in her brothers defense. In a way, Kagome had been angered at the crime rate. Had she truly saved the world for it to mean nothing? The news on the television said 'yes'.

"Well, I'm sure the police will handle it." Her mother responded sweetly as she returned to the kitchen. Had her mother always been so oblivious to the crime in Japan? Yet, as that thought crossed her mind, Kagome stared at the ground in guilt. She had been just like her mother before she had fallen through the well. She had been oblivious to the world around her when it didn't affect her. After all, if it didn't affect her, why should she have cared? Bitterly, she had realized just how naïve she had truly been.

"A superhero would have already had this taken care of!" Souta said proudly while looking through his comic books. Kagome couldn't help but let out a laugh. Ever since she had come home, all she had seen was her brother obsess over these comics. She quietly wondered what had drawn him to them.

"Souta, you do realize these comic books aren't _real_, right? Superman, Spiderman, Batman—they're not real." Kagome informed him while bringing up the first 'superheroes' that she knew of—which to be honest were not a lot. In fact, suddenly she realized that she did not know much about comics and what her little brother was reading.

"The woman says, who had run around the Feudal Era for years while saving lives and the entire world from a _demon_." Her brother stated back without missing a beat. To say his comment shocked her would have been an understatement. Her mouth hung open as she processed what he had just said.

"That was _different_!" She stated quietly in fear of their mother hearing the conversation. She would be stupid to think her own mother was not worried about her.

"Really? How? Heroes protect the world either by themselves or in a group. Were you not in a group?" Did you not save the world?"

Kagome stared at her brother in shock. When had her little brother become this way? When had he become so blunt and serious? She was so baffled by his argument that she couldn't speak. What could she have said to that? He was right. Traveling to the Feudal Era had definitely taught her that just because everyone said something wasn't real did not mean it was true. After all, demons were not supposed to be real. Nor were talking animal. Or fire breathing dragons. Her brother had indeed brought up a valid point.

Who was she to state that these stories and comics he was reading were fake. While she was almost positive they were, she knew in the back of her head that it _could _be possible for them to be real. A man that saved the world and flew in the skies with tights? While not believable, it was possible.

"You should read some of these, they remind me of you." Her brother stated while pointing to his comic books. Raising a brow and smiling, she gave him a confused look.

"They remind you of me? How?" She asked curiously.

"Superheroes were normal people once, just like you." He stated while keeping his eyes on the television.

"I'm still a normal person."

"Once again says the woman who has magical powers and was able to travel through time."

"Souta!"

"It's true!"

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. What had happened to her baby brother? Putting the sudden facts together, Kagome's eyes narrowed. Had she been the reason for his new obsession? Had her presence—or lack thereof been the reason for the sudden interest in comics?

"I can see it, you know." He stated once more.

"I can see how different you are. The comics remind me of you because you and the superheroes are not so different."

"Souta, I'm not a superhero."

"No, but you could be."

Her eyes widened at what he was implying. Before she had a chance to speak, he continued.

"Most superheroes started off as normal people. Peter Parker was not always Spider-man. Steven Rogers was not always Captain America and Bruce Banner was not always the hulk." As he took a breath, he continued.

"It wasn't until Peter Parker got bit by a radioactive spider that he acquired his abilities. Then Uncle Ben died—and he realized that with great power comes great responsibility and so he became Spider-Man. Bruce Banner had no abilities until he was caught in a blast of gamma radiation. The same went for Steve Rogers who also had no powers until he volunteered to be a test subject. "Her brother stated proudly and quickly. Finally he stared at her with such resolve that she shivered.

"Kagome, what I'm saying is that you _were_ a normal girl, much like the characters that I'm talking about. You _had_ a normal life and then a major event changed everything. The _well_ changed everything! The well changed who you were—and it showed you who you _could _be. You have power that nobody believes is possible in our time. As much as you don't want to admit it, you and these superheroes have a lot in common."

Kagome stared at her little brother in awe. What he was saying was crazy…wasn't it? Yet, it made perfect sense.

"The well changed you and no matter how much you wish or want it—nothing can change _that_. You lived in the Feudal Era saving lives and succeeded on even saving the world—why stop now? Maybe, just maybe, there was a reason you were sent back home. "He whispered quietly while giving her a small smile.

A reason for her being sent back home? While she had always wondered why the well had no longer let her travel, she slowly considered all that her little brother had said. A reason to be sent home? What would that have been? Surely she could not dress up as a superhero and fight villains. She began to laugh at the thought in amusement. However, flashbacks from the feudal era stopped her instantly.

She had run around in foreign clothing in the Feudal Era. Foreign clothing that was—well, foreign and not common. Had that not been much like a costume? While the most common of her attires was the school uniform, she had worn different things—yet, all of them had been different. Her outfits had raised brows and turned heads, and had many talking about her. Was that not the purpose of a costume?

"You, Kagome Higurashi, you were not always the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel. However what if the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel was not the end? Every superhero had an event in their life that resulted in them realizing what they needing to do and whom they needed to be. Maybe what you went through was just a stepping stone in what you should become?" Souta told her with small smile. Getting off the couch, he left his speechless sister to ponder about her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Petty Differences  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.  
**Summary**: The Feudal Era was gone and 500 years had passed—yet for Kagome it had only been five months. Kagome had saved lives, she had saved the world but when her brother asked her a question, she suddenly could not stop but wonder about it. "You saved humans and Youkai alike, why stop now?" Happy Halloween!

_He's twelve, Kagome, twelve!_

Yet, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that her brothers view on the similarities of her and a superhero had been absurd, she could not deny that he had, in fact, noticed something that she never had.

He had all but told her he thought she should be a superhero. What he didn't understand was that she didn't fight humans—most of the times she had fought demons. Better yet, she didn't have any _powers _that helped her defend herself against humans. After all, that would be whom she would have to defend herself against, right?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In came her mother with worry covering her face. Instantly, Kagome became nervous. Had her mother heard their conversation? Souta and her had been quiet when conversing and yet she continued to be nervous until her mother spoke.

"Did you and Souta have a fight?"

Relief filled her eyes. The last thing she needed was for her mother to worry anymore. While she tried to hide it, Kagome knew her mother still worried. After all, after a mothers daughter had gone through such an 'ordeal' wouldn't one wonder what would be the after affects? Would she be the same? Would she have issues with 'transitioning' into her normal life? Kagome knew her mother worried about these things because Kagome herself worried about the same things.

"No, mama. I just told him he should read fewer comics." Kagome fibbed to her mother. Yet, when her mother instantly nodded her head in agreement, Kagome's curiosity surfaced. As her mother sat on her bed, she began to speak.

"I wish he would understand that they aren't _real_. Ever since you began your traveling he had instantly taken to the comic books." Her mother began to explain and Kagome could not help but feel a bit guilty. Surely her mother had come to understand that the word 'real' should have a whole new meaning to the Higurashi family after what Kagome had gone through.

"People don't simply fly in to save the day when something is amiss." Her mother stated seriously and yet Kagome could not help but remember several times when things such as that had, in fact, happened to her.

Had Kirara, the flying cat that sometimes resembled a saber-toothed tiger, not done so several times? Or even Shippo, the fox demon that had the ability to fly when he transformed? Heck, even Inu Yasha's half-brother Sesshoumaru—while very rarely—had once or twice flew in to save them in regards to needing help with Naraku's death. Still, even with all of that, Kagome still remained silent.

"They don't fly in and make everything better. People can't simply acquire super powers and then save the world. I tell Souta this and yet he feels that the Feudal Era and this world are one and the same." Her mother informed her sadly. For once, Kagome was not sure if she saw eye to eye with her mother. Did her mother not realize that everything she was saying was exactly what had happened to her own daughter? Mentally, Kagome realized that she didn't really share her _adventures _with her family. She had often times avoided all things mystical and unimaginable with her mother—normally because it often times included death or grave injuries.

While she had indeed confided in her mother on a 'personal' side of things, she had never simply sat with her and explained the events that happened in the Feudal Era. Had her mother truly thought it to be another world? Did she not understand that it was the same world, just several hundreds of years in the past? Trying not to be upset with how naïve her mother was being, she informed herself that maybe something's had to be experienced to be fully understood.

Realization hit her straight in the face when Kagome realized that she had never told her mothers of her miko powers. While she had told her mother that she was, in fact, a miko—she had never explained what that consisted of. Thinking back, it seemed that her mother had really never initiated a _deep _conversation about the feudal era with her. While she had asked about the group's health and about Kagome's personal events, she had never sat down and conversed about what was really happening in the past.

Frowning, Kagome wondered if she should talk to her mother about it now. Yet, deep down, she felt like her mother almost tried to avoid the topic. Suddenly, Kagome understood just why her brother seemed to understand her that much better. Every time she would return from her travels, he would ask question after question about the events that had occurred while she was gone. Letting a small smile appear on her face, she began to wonder if the comics were truly a negative influence.

"Mama, the things that happened in the Feudal Era—"

She had all the intentions of explaining everything that happened to her in the past but was surprised when her mother held up a hand to stop her instantly. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at her mother in confusion.

"Kagome, I can't."

She couldn't? She couldn't what?

"I can't know _everything _that happened to you and still defend my actions."

If possible, Kagome was even more confused.

"I know—I've _seen_ what you've been through. I've seen the _wounds_, I've noticed the _changes_—but if I know everything, there's no way I will be able to defend my actions of letting you constantly return to that—that _place_!"

Kagome stared at her mother in shock. Instantly, everything made sense. While Kagome was not and had never been a mother, she could only attempt to grasp on how difficult it would have been to let your own child continue to go into harm's way and knowing there was nothing you could do about it. Staring at her mother, she nodded in understanding. She had been right, her mother had indeed been avoiding the stories of the past—but it had not been for the reasons she had thought.

Even with the new understanding of her mother, she could not help but feel sad. After all, if her mother could not handle the truth of everything that had happened to her daughter, she would never understand how naïve she was being about Souta's situation. Letting out a sigh, she decided that maybe it was for the best. After all, while the Feudal Era had changed, and shaped Kagome in many ways, it had also showed her the true nature of many humans and demons alike. It had taught her that the world was not as safe—or as sweet and innocent as she had always thought it to be.

With that last thought, she decided that she would not shatter her mother's view of the world if she did not need to. After all, even if she could explain and tell her mother of everything that had happened, there was still the chance that her mother would never truly understand. For now, she was simply grateful that someone understood what she had gone through.

Letting out a smile, she was quickly much more thankful for her brother more than she had ever been.

As her mother stood up, she gave Kagome a smile and exited the room. Closing her eyes, Kagome let out an exhausting sigh. As she began to lie on her bed, another knock to her door made her eyes widen. Before she could even say anything, Souta walked with a small smile. Closing the door behind him, he sat on her bed quietly with understanding in her eyes.

"Did you ever think that maybe demons still exist in this world?"

Kagome stared at him in confusion.

"I would have sensed it, Souta. It's kind of part of my power."

Kagome informed her little brother with a grin. He knew what her power consisted of which made her wonder where this conversation was suddenly heading.

"Maybe you changed things?"

"How do you mean?"

"Maybe, after the defeat of Naraku, things changed."

Kagome let out a sigh and stared at her brother in even more confusion.

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to say." She admitted truthfully.

"I guess, maybe after you defeated Naraku, everyone realized just how powerful a miko could be?" Souta stated rubbing his hair in confusion. The fact that he had remembered and grasped everything that she had told him about the Feudal Era had her staring at him with proudness and admiration.

"I wasn't that powerful."

"Obviously you were. Maybe they realized just how dangerous and powerful a miko could be? After all, I'm sure if demons still exist you would be one of the strongest humans they've heard about. What if they learned how to cover their scent and power from a miko—in case one was to ever to turn dark? You know—so maybe in a way they would be trying to prevent an event like Naraku happening ever again…If a miko with your power ever turned dark."

She stared at him with a million thoughts. She had never viewed it that way. What if they had learned to hide their existence? Then another thought came to her mind. Little demons being told stories about her? She could not help but giggle at how strange that sounded.

"Or wait! What if, what if they wanted to make the world safer for you—well, humans, as a thank you?! After all, you defeated Naraku!" She could see and hear the excitement radiating off her brother. As he continued to give different examples, explanations and scenarios, she smiled fondly at him.

"It's possible, I suppose."

It was, possible, that is. Why had she not thought of all these possibilities? While the thought of demons hiding their existence as a thank you seemed ludacris, there were other scenarios that were not so farfetched. Had she been so exhausted and defeated from being in the present that she had truly not contemplated any other ideas? Giving her brother a grin, the wheels in her brain began to turn.

"If they can hide their scent and power from me…would that mean I could hide mine from them?"

Souta let out a laugh and with wide eyes, he too began to think.


End file.
